Fire
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt: There's a fire at Mckinley and the glee club is trapped inside.


**Prompt: There's a fire at Mckinley and the glee club is trapped inside. **

The day that the fire started, the glee club was all alone. Mr. Shue was out for the week doing something for the National Show Choir Board of Directors, but the glee club still decided to have practice. With only three weeks until Nationals, they needed every rehearsal they could get. Blaine and Sam had taken over in his place.

Rehearsal had begun and they were just about to start choreography for a new number when they heard a huge explosion, which made them all scream. Outside in the hallway, one of the chemistry rooms was full of smoke and there were red flames filtering into the hallway that were blocking the exit of the choir room. It just didn't make sense? No one was even supposed to be in the chemistry room.

"Where do we go?" Tina yelled as tears streaked down her face.

"We could try to jump over it." Ryder suggested. The flames didn't seem that high… but they were. The glee club was trapped.

"Over there! A window!" Blaine said as he looked around the room. The window was small, but it was large enough for them to get out off. They all hurried over and Sam and Blaine helped people up to the high window. Kitty, being the smallest was lifted first. She climbed up to the window and opened it and crawled out onto the grass. They helped Marley up next. She grabbed Kitty's hands and she pulled her up and out of the burning school. After that Blaine and Sam helped everyone else up and out of the window. The hardest was Artie who couldn't climb at all. They were forced to get him on each of their shoulders and stand on chairs so that Jake and Ryder could pull him up. Finally, it came down to Sam and Blaine. The flames had entered the choir room.

"You go! Stand on my back!" Blaine said.

"No! How will you get up?" Sam asked.

"I'll stack two chairs on top of each other. I'm tiny. They'll hold me." Blaine told him. The flames kept getting closer, so Blaine bent down and Sam hoisted himself up and out of the window. Blaine took another chair and put it on top of the one already underneath the window. He went to stand up on it and the chairs buckled, sending Blaine plummeting to ground where he landed on his ankle. Blaine gasped and clutched it as sharp pains were sent through his entire body.

"Blaine!" Sam yelled. "I'm coming to get you."

"No, Sam don't come back in here." Blaine yelled as he tried to get back up on his ankle, but it was no use. He was just in too much pain. The smoke was thick and black and it was hard for him to breathe and for Sam to see him.

"Blaine! Talk to me!" Sam yelled. Blaine coughed as the smoke entered his lungs.

"Tell Kurt I love him." Blaine yelled tears streaming down his face. Outside firefighters had just pulled up.  
"No! Blaine, the firefighters just got here. They're going to come and save you." Sam yelled. Blaine couldn't answer him. Mainly because he couldn't hear Sam. He pushed himself further into the choir room away from the flames. He inched himself into a corner and it was official, he was trapped. The smoke was so overwhelming and Blaine could feel it consuming his every being. Finally he blacked out from all the smoke.

The firefighters had charged the building at this point and one of them had gone off in search of Blaine. He found the choir room and frantically searched for the boy's body. He found Blaine in the corner where he had collapsed and picked him up. He already had second degree burns all up his legs and halfway up his chest because the flames had traveled that closely to his body. He carried Blaine out and they rushed him onto a stretcher by the ambulance. The paramedics worked furiously on Blaine. They strapped an oxygen mask onto his face and strapped him down to the stretcher. The glee club, who saw the firefighter bring Blaine out ran over. They could see all of the black charred skin on Blaine's body.

"Oh my God," Sam sobbed. "I should have let him go first. I'm so stupid." he cried. The paramedics loaded Blaine into the ambulance and before they knew it they were at the hospital and Blaine was waking up. He felt the doctors lift him off of the stretcher and put him on a regular bed. His stomach and his legs were burning. Every inch of his skin hurt. He cried out in pain.

"Hey, you're going to be alright. I'm Doctor Grey. What's your name?" A pretty young doctor asked.

"B-blaine." Blaine sobbed.

"Okay, Blaine you have some pretty bad burns on your legs and stomach. We have to clean them out so they don't get infected. I'm not going to lie. It's going to hurt, but you're going to be okay and you can hold my hand." Blaine continued to cry and then he saw another Doctor come in.

"Okay Blaine, he's going to start now." Doctor Grey said. Blaine nodded and the doctor started to pull at the charred flesh on his legs.

"OWWWW!" Blaine screamed.

"Shh, Shh you're okay." Doctor Grey said. The doctor pulled another piece of skin off of his legs and Blaine screamed again.

"I know buddy. I'm so sorry. You're okay." the other doctor said.

"I w-want Kurt." Blaine cried.

"Who is Kurt?" Doctor Grey asked. "Is he here?" she asked.

"H-he's m-my fian-OWWW- my fiance." Blaine sobbed. "He lives in New York."

"Okay, Blaine. I'll go see if I can get him on the phone. What's his full name?" She asked.

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine said before crying out in pain again. Doctor Grey went out into the ER and was practically attacked by a group of teenagers, the glee club.

"We're looking for our friend, Blaine Anderson." Sam said. "He was in a fire."

"Blaine is being taken care of right now." Doctor Grey said. It was then that they heard Blaine scream in pain again. "Do one of you have a Kurt Hummel's phone number? He's asking for him."

"I have his number." Sam said as he pulled out his phone and pulled up Kurt's contact.

"I'll give this back to you.I promise." She told him. She pressed Kurt's name and the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" A voice on the other side said.

"Hello, Kurt, this is Doctor Grey at Lima Memorial Hospital." She said.

"Oh god, is it my dad? Burt Hummel?" Kurt asked quickly.

"No, it's a Blaine Anderson. He was in a fire and suffered a lot of second degree burns. He would really like to talk to you." Doctor Grey said.

"Okay," Kurt panted. She could tell he was trying hard not to cry. She had done enough of these phone calls to know when someone was trying not to cry. Doctor Grey went back in and she sat down next to Blaine.

"Blaine, I have Kurt on the phone." She said. "Do you want to talk to him?" Blaine nodded at her with tearful eyes.

"Blaine, honey, are you there?" Kurt said over the phone.

"K-kurt. It h-hurts s-so bad." Blaine sobbed.

"I know honey." Kurt said. "Just try to breathe." The doctor ripped another piece of Blaine's skin off and he screamed right into the phone. Kurt cringed at the sound. He hadn't heard Blaine scream like that since Sebastian had thrown the rock salt slushie at him.

"I w-want you." Blaine cried.  
"I know, baby. I'm getting a flight right now. I'll be there before you know it." Kurt said. "I love you."

"I l-love you too." Blaine cried. Then he heard the other end of the phone cut off and knew Kurt had hung up. Doctor Grey took the phone away from his ear.

"So, Kurt is your fiance." She said trying to distract him. "Where did you two meet?"

"A-at school." Blaine replied as he breathed through sobs "We m-met on a s-staircase." Blaine told her.

"And what did you say to him?" Doctor Grey asked.

"H-he asked where everyone was going. I told him it was to see the W-warblers." Blaine cried.

"What's the Warblers?" She asked.

"It's the choir at m-my old school. I-I took his h-hand and we r-ran down a h-hallway together. I said it was a s-shortcut, but it r-really wasn't" Blaine said. He even smiled. "Then, I s-sang Teenage Dream to him." Dr. Grey smiled.

"Wow that's a wonderful story." She said. The other doctor pulled one last strip of skin off and Blaine screamed.

"Okay, Blaine, you're all done. All we have to do is bandage you up." the other doctor said. He smeared burn cream all over Blaine's legs and stomach and then wrapped white gauze bandages around them. He would need to stay and be monitored so they moved him up to a room and gave him some heavy pain medication, which made him fall asleep.

When he woke up Sam was sitting in the chair in the corner of his room."Sam?" he said weakly.

"Blaine, you're up." Sam said. "How are you?" he asked.

"My legs hurt." Blaine told him.

"God, Blaine, I'm so stupid." Sam said his eyes sparkling with tears. "I should have let you go first."

"Why? So you could end up like this instead of me." Blaine said. "It's not your fault Sam." Sam took a deep breath and choked back tears.

"Hey kid, you're up." Blaine heard a voice say. He looked towards his door and there stood Burt Hummel.

"Burt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"You're parents didn't answer. I'm your emergency contact and I wanted to make sure you were all right. Where are they this time?" Burt asked.

"Paris...maybe Venice." Blaine replied.

"Well, I'm here for you son." Burt told him as he sat on the opposite side of the bed and placed his hand on Blaine's. Blaine choked back tears. Burt had never called him son before.

"Did they ever find out how the fire started?" Blaine asked.

"Apparently that gas leak wasn't just in the choir room. It was in the chemistry room too and when some stoner kid lit a match to smoke, the whole thing exploded." Burt told him.

"Wow, that's awful." Blaine replied.

"The school can be fixed. We can't lose you." Burt said. They sat and talked for a while before Kurt finally reached the hospital. Kurt was just shocked when he saw Blaine and Blaine could tell he was on the verge of losing it.

"Can we be alone?" Blaine asked. Burt and Sam nodded and left Blaine's room. "Kurt, honey, come here." Blaine said. Kurt walked in and sat next to him and just started to sob. "Darling, it's alright. I'm alright. Here feel my hand." Blaine said reaching his hand out and grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Why do bad things always happen to you?" Kurt cried.

"Bad things don't always happen to me." Blaine replied.

"You end up with shit parents that don't give a damn about you, you get beat up because you gay, your cornea gets scratched by a rock salt slushie, who does that ever happen to Blaine!, and you get stuck in a fire. How is that not bad?" Kurt said. He was clearly upset, more at the world than anyone else.

"I'm not saying that nothing bad has never happened to me, but good things have happened too." Blaine said.

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"I found you." Blaine replied. Kurt smiled and Blaine slowly scooted over so Kurt could crawl into bed with him. Blaine stroked his hair and just kept whispering that everything was going to be okay to him. Eventually they both fell asleep. It wasn't how they had hoped to see each other again, but at least they were together.


End file.
